


I can feel the shifting in my bones

by SunsetsandSunrise



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetsandSunrise/pseuds/SunsetsandSunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cal said that when I changed people would be afraid of me. You’ll be afraid of me.”  Skye stares at her sadly, “I don’t know what’s going on with me, but if anything happens to you, or anyone else, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. I’ve already damaged this team enough.”</p><p>“Skye-“</p><p>“Just…stay away from me until we figure things out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can feel the shifting in my bones

_Do you know what your mother’s special gift was. She didn’t age, at least not like the rest of us._

Her fingers shake as she tries to keep typing, her heart rate increasing drastically and her watch beeping because of it.

_I wonder, if that’s your gift as well, or if you’re special in another way. Discovery requires experimentation._

She takes a deep breath, trying to calm her breathing like May taught her.

It’s useless.

White Hall is dead. Gone.

He got what he deserved but somehow that doesn’t feel like it’s enough for Skye.

She could’ve done so much worse to him than what he got; her da- _Cal_ , could have done so much worse, and while a small part of her wishes that had been the case, she knows that what Coulson did was for the best.

_You asked about your mother, about what happened to her. Your mother was special…White Hall cut her to pieces. He took her organs, her blood, and when he finished butchering her, he dumped what was left in a ditch, like she was garbage._

She wipes away her tears angrily as she shuts her computer. At first she doesn’t pay attention to the faint vibrating of her discarded phone on the dash, it’s probably just Jemma calling her again, for the fifth time since Skye left the lab. And when the whole SUV she’s hiding in starts shaking she just assumes it’s turbulence. But then metal starts creaking, and she looks around confused. The whole plane is shaking and she stares, wide eyed, as the floor of the plane ripples, almost as if a wave were passing through the metal.

She blinks and rubs at her eyes, it’s probably just the tears blurring her vision right?

As she stares at a shocked Jemma through the SUV’s window, it starts to crack, a spiderweb of breaking glass until it shatters, shards flying everywhere; she has just enough time to cover her face before the sharp glass hits her.

* * *

 

_“Hello Skye.” Jemma smiles at her weakly, her hand gripping the door frame tightly. Part of her, a rather large part of her, wants to be comforting Skye, and a much smaller selfish part wants to still be locked in her pod, “You left before I could get my hands on you….I mean, before I could-”_

_“I told you I was fine.” Skye replies sharply._

_“And I told you,” Jemma crosses her arms in what’s suppose to be an intimidating manner and walks towards her, “I wouldn’t be calm until I checked you.”_

_Skye holds up her gloved hands exasperated, “I’m fine, see.” Besides a few cuts and bruises she was fine. Unlike… She shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath before she starts crying again._

_“Skye…” Jemma takes a step towards her but stops when Skye takes one back._

_“I’m fine Simmons.”_

_“No, you’re not. None of us are. Please just talk to me.” She reaches out and tries to grasp Skye’s forearm but Skye moves back again._

_“Don’t touch me.” Skye can see how much her words hurt Jemma but it’s for her own good. “We still don’t know what the Obelisk did to me, and I don’t want to hurt someone else.”_

_“Skye, you would never hurt me.”_

_“Really? Because Trip wouldn’t agree with you.” Her voice cracks and tears spring to her eyes. She sighs shakily and looks away as she tries to fight the tears but they’re already streaming down her cheeks._

_Jemma’s heart aches as she stares at Skye breaking down, she wants to reach out and comfort her but knows Skye won’t let her touch her, not while she thinks she’s a danger to her. “Skye, we don’t know what happened down there. Trip’s death, it wasn’t-“_

_“Don’t.” Skye turns sharply and glares at her with a broken look. “Don’t say it wasn’t my fault. I was there. I saw what happened to him. He was there to save me and he died instead, he turned to stone and it’s all my fault.”_

_The image of Trip’s face crumbling away with the shaking of the ground, the way she could see the resigned look in his eyes even through the stone, seared itself into her mind and no matter what she does she can’t shake it from her thoughts. The guilt’s eating away at her from the inside out and ever since they escaped the temple she’s been keeping herself at a distance, locking herself in her pod or beating away at the punching bag. No one’s managed to talk to her about what happened, no detailed explanation, just bits and pieces of cold facts. She’s stubborn that way._

_It was much easier to talk to Jemma when they weren’t serious, because when Jemma stared at her with that comprehensive look, lips pressed into a tight line and watery eyes, it made Skye want to run into her arms and just stay there until all her problems went away. But she can’t do that now, not when she’s a mess and especially not when they don’t know what the Obelisk did to her._

_“You can’t blame yourself over something you had no control of. You’re not to blame for what happened to Trip. We know you would never hurt him.” They were all mourning Trip’s death, Jemma herself had spent the majority of the day locked in her pod crying, but seeing Skye beat herself up over something Jemma was sure wasn’t her fault, it made her want to talk some sense into her._

_“I didn’t hurt him, I killed him!” Skye nearly shouts, a broken sound that echoes through the hangar. Trip is dead and there was no one to blame but herself._

_“No you didn’t Skye!” Jemma reaches out for her again only to be met with empty air, “If you would just let me prove that you’re not dangerous you can finally stop blaming yourself.”_

_“Cal said that when I changed people would be afraid of me. You’ll be afraid of me.” Skye stares at her sadly, “I don’t know what’s going on with me, but if anything happens to you, or anyone else, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. I’ve already damaged this team enough.”_

_“Skye-“_

_“Just…stay away from me until we figure things out.” Skye turns to leave but Jemma follows and grabs the back of her shirt. She spins around and jerks out of Jemma’s grasp, “I told you-“_

_“And I told you you aren’t dangerous.” Jemma persists, and before Skye can move away Jemma has her arms wrapped around her shoulders, her face pressed into the curve of her neck._

_Skye’s muscles tense and she starts to push Jemma away, expecting at any moment for her to start turning into stone. But Jemma just holds on tighter and presses herself against Skye’s warm body. She runs her fingers through Skye’s hair and whispers reassuringly. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”_

_After a couple moments Skye relaxes and she lets out a relived sigh._

_Fresh tears run down her cheeks as she wraps her arms tightly around Jemma’s waist. She’d been so sure that the Obelisk had made her into some human version of itself, turning anyone that touched her into stone; but as she holds onto Jemma for dear life she starts to accept that maybe whatever powers the Obelisk gave her will be something she can have more control over, because she can feel it, a crawling and shifting under her skin, in her veins, running through her body; and she doesn't know how to stop it._

_“Skye, please, just let me do some tests to try and figure out if the Obelisk changed anything in your DNA.” Jemma murmurs as she leans her cheek against Skye’s shoulder._

_Her warm breath sends shivers up Skye’s spine. If she was being honest with herself she would admit that she was scared of the results. She was scared of finding out what the Obelisk did to her. But she needs to know. She has to know if she wants to learn to control whatever powers she has. After a few minutes she nods, her chin coming to rest on Jemma’s shoulder. “Okay. You can do your science-y stuff on me.”_

_Jemma smiles fleetingly, enjoying the brief moment of normalcy in Skye’s arms before having to return to the very painful present, “That’s not even a word.”_

* * *

 

_Jemma looks at Skye’s bruises, at the distant and defiant look in her brown eyes, as she draws yet another vial of blood. She wants to talk to Skye, break the silence that has settled over them and let her know that she’s always there if she needs someone to talk to; but Jemma knows that’s unlikely to happen. Ever since she’s been training with May and Jemma returned from Hydra Skye has been drawn from her._

_Skye looks at her from the corner of her eye and Jemma looks down at her fingers as they remove the needle from Skye’s arm. She sighs, she needs to let Skye know that she can still talk to her. She straightens her back and looks at her before she loses her nerve._

_“It was my fault.” Skye says abruptly._

_Jemma opens her mouth to argue but Skye plunges ahead._

_“Maybe not entirely, or in the way I thought, but I’m still responsible.” She turns to look at Jemma with a determined yet sad look. “I didn’t kill him, I know that now. At least I’m starting to accept it. But I shouldn’t have gone down there. I…I should’ve listened to Coulson and-“_

_“Skye…” Jemma grabs her hand gently._

_“And I know that you two were close, like, super close. So I understand if you feel some…resentment towards me,” She almost says hate, but the thought of Jemma or anyone in the team hating her makes her heart feel like it’ll cave in her chest. “I just hope one day you and the team can forgive me.”_

_“Skye, I don’t resent you.” Jemma places her hand under Skye’s chin and tilts her head up when she looks down. “I am tremendously upset that- about what happened, more than I can handle. But I know you never would’ve gone down there if you had know he would have died.”_

_“I just wanted to stop Raina.” Skye says weakly, tearing her eyes away from Jemma’s. “and it just all went to hell from there. I really can’t do anything right, can I?”_

_“Skye…” Jemma squeezes Skye’s shoulder, the muscles tense under her fingers like coiled wires ready to spring apart. “You-“_

_Suddenly Skye’s jumping off the lab table and rolling her sleeve down, “Are you done?”_

_Jemma tries to hide the disappointment she feels as she stares at Skye’s face, trying to meet her eyes but Skye’s clearly avoiding her gaze. She sighs and grabs the vials of blood off the lab table, “I still need to run some more tests, a lot more actually, but for now this will do.”_

_“Okay, let me know if you find anything…weird or,” Skye fidgets with her sleeve, “dangerous.”_

_Jemma presses her lips in a tight line and nods. She highly doubts they’ll be anything dangerous in Skye’s DNA, more of a…alteration, if what everybody said was true; but they still need to be sure. “I’ll let you know.”_

_Skye nods, “Cool, I’ll…see you.” She turns on her heels, and almost bumps into the lab table behind her. She curses under her breath and stops before her hip hits the hard metal, swiftly moving around it and continuing her way out the lab with reddened cheeks._

* * *

 

Skye pushes the SUV’s door open, surprised that the door handle isn’t vibrating like everything else, and stumbles out of her seat, computer and phone forgotten as she braces herself against the SUV. Her knuckles turn white as she grips the door, expecting the ground to shake her to her knees but when she looks down the floor beneath her feet is solid; no metal waves passing under her.

She looks around her in bewilderment as the waves seem to pass around her, avoiding the area around her feet almost as if an invisible force field were protecting the ground she stands on.

“Skye!” Jemma’s gripping onto the door of the lab, her body shaking as she tries to keep herself from falling when the ground shifts.

“Jemma, what’s going on?” Skye yells, freaking out because what the hell is going on.

Despite the ground not shaking beneath her she still grips the SUV tightly, her eyes wide as the metal stars to bend. She can hear the rest of the team yelling out for them.

Jemma’s frantically looking around them, her eyes widening as she stares at Skye and at the very obvious fact that she isn’t being affected by the waves. Her mind is turning quickly, spinning theory after theory, analyzing the possibility of what she’s thinking. She stares at Skye, “How do you feel Skye?”

If it weren’t for the frighting situation they’re in she would find Skye’s expression funny.

“ _How do I feel_?” Skye yells and one of the stairs snaps in half. “the freaking bus is… _falling apart_ , how the hell am I suppose to feel?!”

“Okay, Skye, please calm down.” Jemma kneels on the ground, her eyes locked on Skye. “Just…take a deep breath and think of, puppies?”

“ _Puppies?_ ” Skye glares at her. “Jemma what the hell is going on?!”

“Okay, scientifically speaking this shouldn’t be possible.” Jemma starts crawling towards Skye, the constantly shaking ground making it hard. “But considering the fact that we’ve encountered much, much weirder situations, I’m not very surprised.”

“Jemma, what are you talking about?”

“If I’m right, which I’m one hundred percent sure I am, you’re doing this.” She waves her arm dismissively and nearly falls on her face.

“What?” Skye gasps, sure Jemma has lost her mind. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Just, try to relax Skye.” Jemma makes her way to Skye, flinching as one of Fitz mechanisms crashes to the ground. Once she’s in Skye’s personal space, and on stable ground, she stands and looks at Skye reassuringly, taking her hand and giving it a calming squeeze.“Relax Skye. Trust me.”

Skye looks skeptical but nods, closing her eyes and concentrating on the warmth of Jemma’s hand and how nice it feels to hold it. She pushes away all thoughts of her mothers’ murder, of Cal, and specially of White Hall, and instead pictures Jemma’s smile, the way her eyes seem to shine whenever she laughs. Her heart is still beating quickly (maybe thinking of Jemma hadn’t been such a good idea) but she no longer feels scared, and a few seconds later the groaning of metal stops, and Jemma sighs in relief.

When Skye opens her eyes she sees Jemma studying her, a small smile on her lips. They stare at each other, Skye searching for reassurance and Jemma willing to give it to her. They're still staring at each other when Lance crashes through the door.

“What in bloody hell was that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship and I have so many unfinished fics that I should probably work on.


End file.
